


Scratches

by Agayfish (orphan_account)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec blushes a lot, Crack, Established Relationship, I don’t know why I wrote this, Immortal Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, Implied bottom!alec, M/M, Sharing Clothes, jace is a dumbass, just a lil, lol Dalia discovers a new kink, marking I guess, mostly - Freeform, rated t just to be safe, theyre all gay, they’re both gorgeous and they know it, very slight Jace bashing, why do I always include marking in my fics?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Agayfish
Summary: The Shadowhunters x Roswell New Mexico crossover no one asked for. Crack basically.





	Scratches

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the tags. i dont know either.

Magnus sat up abruptly when he felt someone enter their loft, wards welcoming them in. He relaxed for a second and sighed before moving to stand up. 

He looked over at his husband on his left and was greeted by Alec looking up on him, looking somewhat annoyed. The clock on his phone read 6:34 am. 

Great, he thought. Another day off ruined by his husbands dumbass Parabatai and sister who was very competent and did not need them most of the time. 

He pulled on a pair of sweatpants that were just a little long as they weren’t his. He hurried out when he heard something break in the living room. To say he wasn’t expecting who he was greeted with was an understatement. 

Jace and Isabelle sat on the floor picking up shards of what used to be a beautiful vase from the 1600s. They didn’t stand out that much though, it was the seven strangers sitting on the couches looking very uncomfortable. 

“Magnus! Hi! Uh. Sorry?” Jace offered when he noticed Magnus had entered the room. 

“Explain.” 

“So basically they-“ he waved in the direction of the strangers “-showed up at the institute like 30 minutes ago and had no idea where they were. Turns out those three-“ he waved again “are aliens! How cool is that?! uh anyway you have to fix it.” Jace blurted out. 

Magnus sighed. Couldn’t these kids do anything themselves? He glanced back at the people on the couches, raising an eyebrow questionably.

“Okay...Anyways, I’m Magnus Bane. Warlock. Uh. Sorry, you caught me off guard. How about we start with introductions? I’m assuming that idiot-“ he nodded to where Jace sat “- didn’t ask anything about that?” 

A blond girl grinned and stood up, extending her hand for Magnus to shake. “Isobel Evans, most people call me Izzy though. Those are my brothers Max and Micheal, Liz Ortecho, Max’s girlfriend, Kyle Valenti and Alex Manes. I’m single by the way” Still grinning, she pointed to each person as she said their names. 

At that moment Alec decided to walk in, also shirtless, snorting rather loudly as he made his way to the kitchen. “Why the fuck are they all so pretty?” Apparently, Micheal exclaimed when Alec was out of sight. “Right?! They’re a bisexuals nightmare!” The blonde replied. 

Alec came back with two coffee cups and sat down on the floor next to Isabelle, flushing bright red. He handed Magnus one. 

“Look at him! Please tell me you’re single. Magnus just laughed at me.” Isobel whined. 

“Uh. I’m gay. As fuck.” 

Magnus mentally face palmed. Why did he marry this idiot again?

“Oh. Too bad. Wait! Alex is single! Maybe-“ “I’m also very married, besides, I don’t think he agrees” Alec said nodding to Micheal. 

“Weird question, is Liz the only straight one?”

“Yeah”

“Okay, how are we getting you home? Where do you live?” 

“New Mexico” 

“That’s ironic. Could you be a little more specific?” 

“Roswell” 

“I could try making a portal but I have a different idea I want to try first.” 

He stood up and started digging in a pile of books. He turned around again when he heard them laugh. “What?” He asked them, slightly annoyed.

“You have something on your back” Jace said with a massive grin on his face. He narrowed his eyes at him, looking at Alec for clarification. His cheeks were pink and he looked very apologetic. 

Magnus turned around to face the mirror and ran his hands over his back as he looked in the mirror in the hallway, feeling the slight bumps from the bright red nail marks raking up and down his back.

“Oh. Yeah he does that a lot” 

Magnus grinned, Alec looked like he wanted to jump out of a window, all attention suddenly on him instead. Jace’s grin grew even more and Isabelle let out a delighted laugh. The others just looked amused. 

“Anyway, I think a portal will do. You wanna stick around a while longer or just leave?” 

“I think we’ve seen enough, please take us back.” Max laughed. 

Magnus opened a portal.

“Does it hurt?” Alex asked hesitantly. 

“No but be prepared to get a little dizzy when you get out though”

“Alright. Thank you, it was nice meeting you all.” Isobel said before stepping into the portal. The rest followed, Micheal being the last to leave. He grinned at Magnus and left. 

“Well. That was something. You okay?” He directed the last part at his husband. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! I should’ve remembered but you had already left and I- sorry I’ll shut up.” Magnus looked at Jace and Izzy before telling them to leave and not to bother them again unless the world is ending. 

“Darling you do know how much I love when you mark me up right? It’s a good thing you were wearing pants though, wouldn’t want anyone seeing these huh?” He whispered, pulling on the waistband of his pants to reveal multiple purple hickeys on his hips. 

Alec’s breath caught in his throat. 

“Bedroom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this garbage! Comments and kudos make my day!!


End file.
